


Little and Mischievous

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: ***STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED. APOLOGIES.***





	Little and Mischievous

Ah, another day, another morning.  
  
As Susie opened her eyes, her cosy room has been filled with lots of sunlight. Turns out, her mother already woke up, and already opened the curtains to her windows.  
  
Susie, yawning, decides not to put any time aside and stands up from her bed. Coming close to a window, standing on her toes, reaching out to see the outside through the window, sees that it’s a rather sunny morning, with no clouds in the sky. Turns out, today won’t be rainy, unlike yesterday’s morning, and that means that no yellow parka will be needed.  
  
Satisfied with the information she has gathered, she opens the door to her room, stepping out to head to the bathroom. After a bit of short steps, she came to her destination, turning on the white light.  
  
There’s a bigger sink, for her parents, and a special, tiny one, just for herself. She takes a toothbrush in her small, non-sharp claws, applies some apple-flavoured toothpaste to it, and starts brushing her shiny, sharp teeth. She takes time with it, as she knows that care about teeth is very important! And, she, being a dragon, would need to take extensive care of her teeth, because lots of teeth that are gross, is not only not good from the outside, but on the inside it might be worse!  
  
Susie knows that, since her parents told her. And her parents don’t lie, she knows they don’t, it makes sense for her teeth to require proper treatment!  
  
With her being done with brushing her teeth, she throws some cool water on her face, to both freshen up and clean it a bit.  
  
Ah, the refreshing water, a bit cold, but not that much to be unbearable. That just right amount of cold that’s purely pleasant.  
  
Refreshed, clean, and pretty much almost ready, she doesn’t forget to take care of her hair. Taking a small brush, she grooms her hair in a simple, sort of a rough haircut that she finds herself to be the most comfortable with. While that haircut, theoretically would obstruct her vision, it’s not the case, she sees everything completely fine.  
  
Susie doesn’t know why she picked this haircut. However, if she were to guess, she seems to find comfort in people not seeing her eyes. She likes to hide them from people, for some reason. Maybe one day she’ll understand why, today however, doesn’t seem to be that day.  
  
She remembers about breakfast, and walks out of the bathroom, with both clean teeth and groomed hair. Heading down the spiral stairs, she smells the coffee aroma, alongside with the smell of bacon getting fried.  
  
The thought of a bacon sandwich, makes her feel the little hunger she has from waking up.  
  
“Good morning, dear!” - Susie’s mom greets her.  
  
Julie, so was her name, kneels to have her daughter hug her. As Susie finds her desire to hug extinguished, she lets go, and Julie stands up, smiling at her.  
  
“Hi mom! Is the breakfast ready yet?” - The little dragon asks, curious to when she’s going to get fed.  
  
“It’ll be ready very soon! You should take a seat! Would you like some coffee, or would orange juice serve you well?” - The bigger dragon asks, both brushing her lovely daughter’s hair and flipping the bacon in the pan.  
  
“What’s closer to being ready?” - Susie asks, looking at her mother with a curious expression.  
  
And her mother, giggling, responded: “Well, it’d certainly be easier for me to pour you some coffee, but what matters is your wish, dear. What would it be?”  
  
Susie thought for a moment, after all, she didn’t have orange juice since… Since last week, making it two days without it. She misses the flavour, a little bit… Smiling at her mother, she says: “Then, if you don’t mind, I’d do with some orange juice, mom!”  
  
“I’ll squeeze it in a minute, dear. Have a seat!” - Julie said, walking off to a fridge.  
  
“‘Course, mom!” - Susie said, taking a seat on her chair, making it rise up to the table. With her tiny fingers, she taps the wooden table rapidly, clearly awaiting to be fed.  
  
Her mom doesn’t mind the noise, in fact, her mom whistles, as she always does when she cooks something. From her mother’s words, it helps her focus on cooking, as contradictory as it may sound.  
  
Julie, having two oranges in her hands, takes one orange, cutting a hole in it. Then, squeezes the juice with magic into the cup, with juice being processed by a sieve, to avoid any pesky ossicles getting inside her lovely daughter’s drink.  
  
She repeats the process with the second orange, getting the glass almost fully filled. After that, she takes a couple of slices of slightly toasted bread, and makes sandwiches of these. Two, small sandwiches, with bacon, lettuce, tomato, and of course mayo. You can never go wrong with this, she thinks, and she knows that both her husband and her daughter would agree.  
  
With sandwiches being on a plate, she places the plate with the glass to Susie, patting her head. Susie thanks her mother, with her mother saying the usual line of “you’re welcome, dear”.  
  
Susie digs in, eating fast. She, of course, being the master of fast eating, doesn’t get herself dirty, or anything. If only, her eating would look quite polite, and something you’d see from a person who always eats in top-of-the-class restaurants. Susie, isn’t that person, but her etiquette is definitely something to come from the same boat.  
  
Having finished the first sandwich, she drinks a half of her drink, then finishing the second sandwich, she finishes the drink as well. Pulling the lever of the chair downwards, she is lowering down, and steps from it. Thanking her mom once again, she walks off to her room, to properly get ready for school.  
  
She, somehow, forgot about preparing for it yesterday, so she has to do it now. But it’s easy! She did her homework, so there’s nothing to be afraid of! She just has to get the subjects in her bag, with her school utensils, and such. She also would need to change her clothes from a pajama to something more casual. Her choice falls on the same lovely blue jacket, with some jeans. She also takes a white simple tee to have under the jacket.  
  
Having her clothes changed, she grabs the needed school supplies, drops them carefully into the bag, and zips it shut. She then grabs it with one hand by the handle, taking it with her.  
  
Leaving her lovely room once again, she goes out to entrance hall in her house, grabbing her shoes, and wearing them using the shoehorn.  
  
She puts her bag on her shoulder and with her mother smooching her forehead, she steps outside, determined to go to school.  
  
Her path to school wouldn’t be close. She lives outside of town, closer to the forest. She insisted on walking, despite her mother agreeing to give her a lift. She doesn’t regret walking though, she figures it’s fun, as well as quite beautiful.  
  
Susie likes photography, she doesn’t have a dedicated, proper camera, but her phone does well for now. Walking in the forest, capturing various birds, sunrays going through the leaves, various places in the forest in which there’s more light… You name it, Susie probably has a photo of that.

And, walking through the forests has proved interesting! She at times even had some bread with her, to feed the various birds with! It’s funny to see, how some birds are thankful and bow to you after picking on some bread crumbs. There’s also a river there, you could throw stones in there, and see how many times the stone would hop on the water.  
  
But, all that will come later. Now Susie needs to get to school, and fortunately for her, despite her abnormal (for dragons), she manages to make her steps to still be large, so she’ll get there in no time.  
  
She wonders if she would see Noelle on her way. Ever since Noelle bumped into her 3 days ago, they grew close, and they became good friends. At times, if Noelle has time, she even goes to the forest, so they’d go to school together.

“Hey, Susie, hey!” - Susie hears a familiar high-pitched voice. Looking back, she sees the familiar deer running up to her, hoping to catch up.  
  
Susie, for a second, wondered if she should just run and make it harder for Noelle to catch up, or if she shouldn’t and just wait for her… She decides to choose the second option, since she ran off earlier already and even if seeing Noelle’s confused and surprised expression was worth it, Susie doesn’t want to be hard on her.  
  
She may be mischievous, sure but not to the point of explicit annoyance…  
  
Noelle, catches up to Susie. She has a smile, since Susie is a shorty, and compared to her, or say Kris, is a big shorty. So short, that her hairline doesn’t even reach above the stomach.  
  
Nobody really knows why that is with Susie. Susie is very, very short compared to her parents (and nobody minds that, besides maybe Susie herself being a bit annoyed about it). Susie may always look like a kid but she’s a good, and admittedly a cute kid. Little freckles, a lot of hair with a rough haircut, tiny legs (compared to hers), short arms (compared to hers), and a little bit of muscle.  
  
“Hey… Thank you for actually waiting for me this time, heheh..!” - Noelle wheezed out loud, still gasping and breathing.  
  
“Ah, it’s nothing. So, should we skip the school today?” - Susie said, with a serious expression.  
  
“Wh-what?” - The deer in question gasped.  
  
Susie smiled, snorted, and gently hit Noelle’s shoulder. - “Nah, I’m just pulling your leg. Let’s go.”  
  
“Phew... Y-yes, let’s go.” - Noelle said, and they started walking.  
  
Noelle and Susie, when they walk to school don’t really talk. Not because they dislike each other, or like the silence more but they figured if they’ve just woken up, it’d be not really interesting to talk about the same boring mornings. So, they decided to welcome the silence, or the sounds of various ambience.  
  
It pretty much gives both Noelle and Susie time to think.  
  
Now, the school… The school is a place where Susie usually gets treated well. All of her classmates are nice to her, except the blue know-it-all who nobody really likes but one of her classmates is the one she wants to know more about.  
  
It’s a human, a male human, and his name is Kris. Despite him being in School for more than several years, there’s still barely anything that is known about him.  
  
He’s strong, given the P.E. results he has; he’s kind, given that he isn’t afraid to help; he’s quiet, given he doesn’t really talk much; and he’s lonely, given that he’s always by himself in school.  
  
He’s from the Dreemurr family, and the Dreemurrs are probably the nicest people around the whole hometown, Susie knows that well. When she was a kid, she always stayed with Toriel, waiting for her parents to get her, and the woman was always kind and welcoming to Susie.  
  
Susie also remembers Asriel, when he was still around the hometown, he pretty much always had Kris with him and they both seemed to enjoy the time they spent together. Asriel also, was quite kind to Susie.  
  
...But Kris’ dad… Kris’ dad is something nobody really knows that much about. In fact, Susie doesn’t think she saw Kris’ dad, and she tried asking Kris about his dad but Kris seemed evasive, and didn’t talk about it. Susie just decided to leave him be back then.  
  
...Maybe she should try to be more outgoing for him, after all, Kris does look like he could use some friends. Maybe Susie should be the one to break the ice.  
  
...The question is, how should she approach him. It’s hard to tell what Kris’d like to do, since he’s, well, quiet.  
  
\-----  
  
As Susie and Noelle came to school, they proceeded to the classroom. Strangely enough, nobody but them is there.  
  
“It seems we came a bit early, huh?” - The little dragon said.  
  
“I-it seems so… I-I mean, the watch does say that it is really early. I suppose… Umm… I don’t know.” - The sheepish doe said.  
  
“I’ll probably go drink… I’ll be back soon.” - Susie said, walking towards the exit.  
  
“O-okay. I’ll just… Revise the material, I guess.” - Noelle murmured, opening a book.  
  
“Sounds good. Kay, see ya!” - Susie said, walking off, shutting the door.  
  
As Susie walked further to the water fountain, she suddenly tripped, falling harshly on the ground.  
  
A laugh is heard, and Susie’s picked up harshly, by her collar.  
  
“Well, lookie-lookie, the scrote came early today, huh?” - One voice, distinguishable from the other three voices said.  
  
“W-What have I done this time?” - The dragon pleaded...  
  
“Oh, how impolite! Not a hello? You still gotta learn some manners, freak.” - The mysterious voice said, throwing Susie on the ground.  
  
Susie rolled on the ground from the rough throw, and saw the bullies. A blue rabbit, a red dinosaur and a blue wolf. 11th graders, or rather, the bullies from that grade.  
  
They always like to prey on the little ones, and Susie, being in the seventh grade, is the one that’s been targeted the most.  
  
“Look at this pathetic shorty, fellas! What, went out to drink?” - The rabbit said, laughing nonchalantly afterwards.  
  
“Leave me alone…” - Susie said, slowly rising up from the ground.  
  
“Oh, you want us to leave you alone? How about we take you somewhere far away, locking you alone, so you’d be left alone forever? Would you like that, you little freak?” - The dinosaur said, coming closer to Susie.  
  
“N-no…” - Susie let out, looking away from the dinosaur.  
  
“I thought we made it clear that you don’t say that word to us. Are you stupid?” - The wolf said, also coming closer, patting the dinosaur on the shoulder.  
  
“N-n-no!” - Susie said, eyes full of horror, as she backed away from the bullies.  
  
“Then why are you being stupid? If you’re not stupid, then could it be that you are making fun of us?” - The wolf continued, moving closer.  
  
Susie hit the lockers with her back. She was surrounded.  
  
“No, I di-AAAA!” - As Susie tried to let out, she was grabbed again by her arm, risen to the air. - “AaAaA! L-Let me go!! Aa, this hurts!”  
  
“You want me to let you go? How about you plead for it? Come on, freak! Get freaky, say that you love to be humiliated, and I’ll think about it.”  
  
“N! N, aaaa! I won’t say that!”  
  
“You won’t? How come?” - The wolf said, using his other arm to twist her arm, making it hurt more. - “I thought you wanted to be let go, but seems like you don’t… Don’t make me wait, freak.” - The wolf continued, with a sickening smile on his face.  
  
“P-ple-Aaaa-please put me d-down… This hurts..!” - Susie pleaded, unable to do anything.  
  
“ **Hey.** ” - A rather gruff voice called out. Susie did her best to look in the direction of the voice and saw…  
  
The human, she saw Kris.  
  
“Hah, hello there, taller freak. What, you want some too? Come here then.”  
  
“ **I’d heavily advise you to let her go. Otherwise, the outcome would be something that you’ll regret.** ”  
  
“Oh? You, a human, is threatening us? Hah, you know, with your kind’s history, it’s funny.”  
  
“ **Let her go. That’s my last warning.** ”  
  
“A warning, huh? Well then, Duke, come on, beat his ass.” - The wolf said to the red dinosaur. Turning to Susie, he said: - “And you, you’re gonna watch. Watch what happens if you don’t comply to our wishes…”  
  
Duke charged at the human, and the human, stepped away in an instant, dealing a rough thrust with his fist at the dinosaur’s back of the head, him flying for a good 16 meters.  
  
“DUKE!.. What the fuck did you do..? You’re fucking dead, you hear me?” - The bunny said, walking to Kris.  
  
“ **I guess you’re as dumb as you’re violent, huh? Well, that’s fine by me, only makes you more deserving of a beating.** ”  
  
“I’ll fuck you up, Dreemurr!” - The bunny said, throwing a punch at Kris, which Kris dodged, and pulled the fist of the rabbit, making him fall.  
  
“Ugh…” The rabbit let out, before being hit with a kick to his jaw, knocking the rabbit in an instant.  
  
“ **And stay down, you piece of shit.** ”  
  
“...*sigh* You know what, Dreemurr? You wanted to make this personal, you got it.” - The wolf said, throwing Susie harshly on the ground, rushing to the human within seconds.  
  
Kris, did his best to dodge the charge, but still got grabbed.  
  
“Say hello to the power bomb, freak!” - The wolf taunted, easily grabbing the human and throwing him with a power bomb.  
  
The human laid, holding his head with both of his hands, not making a sound.  
  
“Hahah! Pathetic, stupid, piece of human trash! You dare to come here, in our fucking school, and have the fucking nerve to try and fuck us up? Please...” - The wolf continued the taunting, moving closer to Kris.  
  
Kris, tried to stand up, but got hit in the face, getting his nose to bleed.  
  
“Aww, look at you. Laying there, with blood coming out from your nose… Heh, aren’t you a fuckin’ pervert, eh?” - With one hand holding Kris’ head, and the other readying a fist to deliver, the wolf said: “No wonder you don’t have friends, you’re so stupid-- Aarh!.. MMmmMM...”  
  
The wolf was interrupted, by Susie who threw her whole weight on the back of the wolf.  
  
“YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT!” - The wolf screamed, stood up and ready to run to catch the dragon.  
  
“YOU’RE DEAD-- WHOAAA!” - The wolf screamed, falling, because a human happened to grab his leg.  
  
“ **You call me pathetic, yet I’m not the one who finds joy in hurting little ones. You call me a freak, yet I’m not the one who finds joy in violence. You call me a pervert, yet I’m not the one to assault girls about it. You call me trash, yet you’re the trash.** ” - Kris said, holding the wolf’s leg, readying his own leg for a stomp. - “ **And now, you’re about to get what you’ve had coming for a longer time.** ”  
  
“Kris, no!” - Susie screamed, to hopefully stop the human from going overboard.  
  
“ **Huh? Susie, stay out of this.** ”  
  
“Kris, no, don’t! Don’t kill him!”  
  
“ **Kill him? I’ll only break his leg at worse.** ”  
  
“Kris… Please, just… Let’s go.”  
  
“ **...A-Al** right.” - Kris said, dropping the wolf’s leg, and stomping his foot near the wolf.  
  
Yet, he grabbed the wolf by his collar, and cleared some things up: “Hey you, if you will bother her, or any of my classmates ever again, be sure that I will know of it and it will end worse for you three than it did just now.”  
  
“...Alright, fuck it, alright.” - The wolf said, dropped on the floor again, afterwards.  
  
“Good… Susie, come on.” - Kris murmured, beckoning Susie.  
  
Susie, still shocked from everything, without a second thought follows Kris into their class.  
  
“Oh, Dreemurr, can’t hide your feelings for a smaller girl? Ba-ha-ha, feels like you’re a pervert.” - The particular blue bird said, laughing to himself afterwards.  
  
“Shut up, Berdly. If you weren’t blind, you’d see that this nosebleed is different.” - Kris said, not bothering to look to his side.  
  
“Oh, really? A delinquent has got into a fight? I’ll be damned! You are even more of a delinquent than I thought you’d be!” - Berdly said, grin on his face even wider.  
  
Susie, taken aback by the childishness of Berdly, decided to speak: “Hey, birdbrains! If you’re so smart, then why won’t you think about why Kris would get into a fight? He was protecting me from the bullies, and I doubt you’d be able to do anything against them, would you?”  
  
Berdly, at first, was a bit confused, but then had a smug grin come back to his face. - “A-Ah. This idiot? Protection from bullies? Who’s there to say that he’s not a bull-”  
  
Kris banged his fists on the table, and said seriously, with his voice gone gruff - “ **Shut up. You never compare me with those morons. Got it?** ”  
  
Berdly, taken aback, and a bit creeped out, had no grin anymore. - “A-A-A-A-alright… Damn Kris, what’s up with your voice? Do you really want to seem cool for her?” - He replied again.  
  
Kris, with a palm to his face, sighed heavily.  
  
Then, he said: “You know what, Berdly? I’m not talking to you. You’re not somebody to reason with. Bye.”  
  
After that, he came and slumped to his desk, burying his face in his arms on the desk. Seeing that, Susie decided to come closer to Kris.  
  
“Hey, you alright?” - Susie asked.  
  
“Hm? Ah, it’s you, Susie. Yeah, I’m okay. Just a bit annoyed.” - Kris replied, looking at Susie with a small smile.  
  
“I wanted to thank you. You saved me there, man…” - Susie said.  
  
“Ah, it’s nothing. They had it coming for them anyway. You should’ve told me, you know.” - Kris said, looking at the ceiling.  
  
“W-what do you mean?” - Susie asked, taken aback by the possibility of Kris knowing.  
  
“I mean, Susie, it’s obvious it’s not the first time they’re pestering you. If you judge by their speeches towards you, it’s even easier to figure out. You should’ve told me earlier, we’d put an end to them faster.” - Kris replied, like it’s no big deal.  
  
“I… I didn’t know you could do that…” - Susie said, sheepish of it.  
  
“Well, now you know. If you will be in trouble, or see your friend or classmate in trouble do tell me about it. I’ll handle it.” - Kris said, with a hint of determination in his voice.  
  
“Alright, Kris.” - Susie agreed, taking a mental note that Kris is tougher than he looks.  
  
“Good… Now, you got any pain? Do you need to see a doctor?” - Kris asked.  
  
“Me? Kris, you’re the one bleeding here. No, they just twisted my arm… But it doesn’t hurt as much anymore.” - Susie replied.  
  
“Bastards… Though, yes, I’m bleeding, aren’t I? Can you do me a favor?” - Kris asks, eyes of hope, closed by his hair.  
  
“Umm, sure?” - Susie said, turning her head.  
  
“Open my bag, grab the tiny bit of rag, grab some ethanol, and get some ethanol on the rag. Then, apply the rag to my nose.” - Kris commanded, providing thorough instructions.  
  
“You have medical supplies on you?” - Susie asked, quizzical about it.  
  
Kris sighed, and explained himself: -“You never know what could happen, that’s why I have them. So, can you?”  
  
“Alright…” - Susie said, walking up to the bag, opening it. She feels the rag and takes it out, she then searches for the bottle and also finds it.  
  
She twists the cap and puts it on the table, getting some ethanol on the rag. She puts the bottle on the table, and walks up to Kris.  
  
Since Kris is now sitting, Susie can easily take care of Kris.  
  
“A-ah…” - Kris wheezed out.  
  
“Does it hurt?” - Susie asked.  
  
“No. It’s just a bit cold.” - Kris replied.  
  
“Oh.” - Susie let out, to nobody in particular.  
  
When the blood was cleaned from Kris’ face, Susie stood there, not sure of what to do next with the dirty rag.  
  
“Just leave it on the table. Thank you, Susie. I appreciate it.” - Kris said, smiling at the dragon.  
  
“You’re welcome.” - Susie said, with a smile of herself.  
  
“Alright, I believe… The class is about to start, Alphys will come any minute. You better get seated, so there won’t be any possible misunderstanding. Ugh.” - Kris said, facepalming while holding the same rag.  
  
“Okay… Um… Could we talk… After this class?” - Susie asks, with unnoticable puppy eyes.  
  
“...I mean… Yeah, sure.” - Kris said, mentally unsure of his response.  
  
Susie walked to her desk and sat down. Her utensils set on the table not too long after.  
  
\-----  
  
After the lesson was finished, Susie didn’t exit the class as she normally would, she decided to wait for the human kid. Kris, himself, has his bag on his shoulder, and came to Susie.  
  
“So, to the next classroom?” - The boy asked, also taking off the gauze from his face.  
  
“Yeah, sure!” - The tiny dragon replied.  
  
They both went out of the classroom, and headed to the other one. As they walked, Susie just looked forward, while Kris himself shivered a little bit, as now they’d go to Mrs. Toriel’s class, or rather, his mom’s class.  
  
Kris gulped, he knows that him doing what he did, would cause trouble. Even if he fought the injustice, in the end he was still violent.  
  
He didn’t think that he could get like this… He never felt like that before… So venomous, so hate-filled.  
  
Now… Now what? What would his mom say? Does she even know of what he did..?  
  
He hopes she doesn’t… It’s been ages since Kris had such a violent outburst, after all… Oh, what would he give away not to see the disappointment and concern in Toriel’s face…  
  
“Kris? Are you okay?”  
  
“Wuh? O-oh, yeah. I’m just… Thinking.”  
  
“Are you thinking about what happened earlier? You’ve protected me, Kris.”  
  
“Yeah, I know I did-- I just- I… You know, my mother? I’m sure she’s gonna kill--” - Kris was saying, before he saw his mother, looking at both him and the tiny dragon. - “Oh, flip…”  
  
Toriel, had a rather stern look on her face, mixed with worry and concern that aren’t as noticeable. She spoke in a harsh tone of voice: - “Kristopher Dreemurr, you’re coming with me, we need to talk.”  
  
“*gulp* O-okay, mom.” - Kris replied, his voice shaky.  
  
Susie, before Kris could even take a step, made her own. With her voice, also shaky, she said: “Wait! Mrs. Toriel, Kris was only protecting me..!”  
  
“Hmm? Susie, dear, what do you mean?” - Toriel said, stopped at the place, her expression puzzled.  
  
“I was being bullied by the three eleven graders, and Kris came to my rescue! He beat them all single handedly, making sure I wouldn’t get hurt…” - The young dragon said, stepping closer to Toriel in the process.  
  
Toriel kneeled, and put her hand around the child’s shoulder, keeping Susie closer, comforting her back.  
  
“I-Is that true, Susie? Are you _sure_ that this is what happened, and you’re not just lying to me?” - Toriel asked, more wanting to believe Susie, than the other kid.  
  
Susie stepped out from the embrace and looked in Toriel’s eyes, piercing them with determination. - “Ma'am! I wouldn’t lie about something so serious! Please don’t be harsh with Kris…”  
  
Toriel, stood up, brushed the dust from her clothes and sighed. - “*sigh* Oh, Kris… Alright, look… Susie, you are coming with us then. This seems to be a part of a bigger story, and I’ve been lied to.” - She said, her expression more nonchalant.  
  
Kris, puzzled about a possibility of his mother being lied to, asks: - “Lied to? Mom, wait… Who told you about this… Situation?”  
  
“The wolf kid, Jake… He told me that you beat him up, Kris.” - The white goat murmured, looking at Kris.  
  
Kris, still shaky from the possibility of the wrath of his mother, muttered - “Mom, I swear, I would’ve never done that just because! I was protecting her, I promise..!”  
  
“There, child. I believe you… Now… Hmm, I was supposed to send you home to calm down from the accident, but seeming as I might’ve been lied to and you could’ve done a better gesture… You know what? You both should head home. It’s a short day today anyway, and I believe from the stress you should rest. Is that okay?” - Toriel asked, with a soft voice.  
  
“Mom, come on, I’m okay.” - Kris said, feeling more embarrassed than anything.  
  
“Nonsense, child! You should rest, even from here I see the bruises you have… I’ll treat them home-- They don’t hurt do they?” - Toriel asked, with a concerned expression.  
  
“Mo-o-o-o-o-om. I’m. Fine.” - Kris muttered, folding his arms together.  
  
“Kris. Don’t argue with your mother.” - Toriel said, with a more serious tone of voice.  
  
Kris looked at his mother for a bit with an unsatisfied expression but eased up. - “*sigh* Alright… But, what about Susie?” - He asked.  
  
“What about her?” - Toriel said, looking at the girl in question.  
  
“Should I come with her or something? What if the bullies will want revenge? I’m not about to let that happen.” - Kris said, still having his arms folded.  
  
“...Hmm, if you really do fear this… Look, we have cameras, so we’ll see the story there. But, it’s possible to assume the treacherous intent they’d have on you both… Yes, I do believe it would be better if Susie, of course. If you don’t mind, Susie, you would stay at our home for some time with Kris.” - Toriel said, her hand on Susie’s shoulder.  
  
“Really? I get to stay at an unknown person’s house? Awesome.” - Susie murmured, with a smirk on her face.  
  
Toriel, with a bit of a sad expression, replied: “Now-now, Susie, he’s your classmate…”  
  
“I’m just joking, Mrs. Toriel. If Kris doesn’t mind, then I don’t mind! But, I’ll need to call my parents...” - Susie said.  
  
“Will do! Kris, do you mind..?” - Toriel asked.  
  
“...No, I don’t mind. Do we go now?” - Kris replied.  
  
“Yes. Don’t expect me for some time, Kris… I’ll have to grade the papers, so I’ll be here a while.” - Toriel said, warning Kris.  
  
“Alright mom. Let’s go then, Susie.” - Kris said, beckoning Susie to come.  
  
Before Susie could step walk, Toriel still held her shoulder.  
  
“Susie… If I may ask, please be calm with Kris, alright? He’s in a bit of a… Saddened mood, from what I can tell. I don’t ask you to put a clown show but… If you could, can you please try to cheer him up, somehow?”  
  
“Uhm… O-of course, Mrs. Toriel.”  
  
“Thank you! ...Alright, before Kris gets grumpy - go! Have fun you two!”  
  
“We will!”  
  
Susie ran away to catch up with Kris.  
  
“So. How the tables have turned. We wanted to talk and now… Look, we have quite a bit of time for ourselves. Heh… Never thought it’d happen.” - Kris said, humorlessly chuckling.  
  
“What do you mean?” - Susie asked, curious about what the human meant.  
  
“Never thought somebody willingly would want to stay with me. It’s not something I’m used to.” - Kris said, with an unreadable expression.  
  
“You have friends though… Do they never stay with you?” - Susie asked, her head tilted.  
  
Kris stopped in his tracks, looked at Susie and sighed.  
  
“Not really, no. I’m a loner.” - He said.  
  
Susie frowned and looked on the floor. How come Kris would be a loner?  
  
“I don’t know why you are. You’re a cool person! You saved me, man!” - She said, trying her best cheerful voice.  
  
Kris, by his body language, was taken aback. He straightened his posture… Yet, shook his head.  
  
“Yeah. I did, and got people hurt in the process.” - The human muttered.  
  
Susie, came closer to Kris and thought… To hug him. Wrapping her tiny hands around the human’s waist. Kris shifted, but allowed to be hugged.  
  
“I… No, you did it to protect me. I don’t think they’d understand if you’d try to still be peaceful…” - She mused, still holding the human.  
  
Kris sighed once more, and stroked the Dragon’s hair, petting her.  
  
“Yeah, probably not. After all, **I warned them enough.** ” - He said, gasping at his last word.  
  
“...Y-yeah.” - Susie said, with a bit of a surprised voice, at the sudden venom in the human’s voice.  
  
Susie let Kris off her embrace, and Kris himself, stopped petting her.  
  
“Well, grab your coat or… Something.” - He said, with a short smile, as he continued walking.  
  
Susie, at first, made an expression that spoke of her confusion but later smirked. Smiling, she said: - “Kris… It’s not cold outside. I don’t need one.”  
  
Kris, again, seemingly taken aback, straightened his posture. He said, with a voice which spoke of surprise: - “Oh. It’s not..?”  
  
Susie, taken over by the human’s weird density, made a bit of a disappointed glance at Kris.  
  
“It’s… Not.” - She said, before getting a bit worried. She then, with a bit of a hurried voice, asked: - ”Kris-- wait, you’re almost always in the same sweatshirt. Do you ever get cold yourself?”  
  
Kris stopped from such confusion, turned to Susie, and scratching the back of his head, stated: - “No, I don’t think I do. You, however, could be cold, as you’re a dragon.”  
  
Susie’s eyes glowed, did Kris learn something about her monster kind? Or is it just a guess?  
  
She decided to ask, emphasizing on the outcome that she, herself, hopes for: - “...You know that we feel temperatures differently?” - She said, in a hopeful voice.  
  
Kris, seeing how this could be a big deal, got a bit overwhelmed. Yet, he stayed at the same posture, and with the same, usual, neutral voice said: - “...Yes.”  
  
Susie wanted to squeal… And, there is a reason to that.  
  
A reason that Susie would do her best to deny, but it’s a reason. Susie, doesn’t try to be friendly to Kris just because… In fact, the little dragon found herself falling for Kris, and it was before today, or even before the bullies. She just felt… That weird feeling, weird warmth in her chest when she looked at Kris.  
  
But now, seeing as Kris has helped her and is okay with her staying at his place… Maybe, maybe the dragon does have chances.  
  
With the train of thought cut-short, with them both coming closer and closer to Kris’ place...  
  
“Kris, um… Thank you for inviting me over.” - She said, thankful for the invitation, yet still baffled by silence. She didn’t think walking to Kris’ house with Kris would be quiet.  
  
“Uh… You’re welcome, I guess. We’re close too.” - He said.  
  
“I see… Oh, is it that house over there?” - Susie asked, for some reason thinking that a cosy house, would be the one where he lives.  
  
“Yeah, that’s the one.” - Kris said, confirming Susie’s expectations.  
  
“Who sprints there first? Catch up if you can!” - Susie said, sprinting off towards the house.  
  
“Ah, cheater. I’ll catch you and bring you here, you’ll see…”

\----  
  
//End of chapter 1.  
//More to come.


End file.
